


That Was Him

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [9]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 The 112th Congress, F/M, Pre-Relationship, at least it's compliant to what I remember of canon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: After Maggie's panic attack, Jim thinks she deserves better.
Relationships: Jim Harper/Maggie Jordan
Series: OTP Drabble Project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 7





	That Was Him

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Maggie's panic attack on the rooftop is my favorite scene of this show, hands down. For the record, I think Don goes through some awesome character development, but the way he dismisses Maggie during that bit makes my blood boil. 

They don't talk about the rooftop incident for nearly two months, though Jim has to wrestle with the urge to punch Don's smug face whenever he thinks about Maggie shaking out there alone in the cold. He uses the weapons of their trade instead: words, increasingly sarcastic and hostile until Mac pulls him aside to berate him.

"What did she want?" Maggie asks when Jim returns.

He groans, slouching in his chair. "She wants me to play nice with your boyfriend."

Jim hates the way her face clouds, worry turning her hazel eyes muddy.

“You deserve better,” he says flatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
